Summer getaways
by Ms. Chidori Sagara
Summary: [ON HIATUS] Again it's summer and our heroes are up to something again. Talking about Swims, Resorts, Bodies, Hairs, love fair! Yuna getting mad on Tidus? Rikku irritated of Gippy? and paine mad at baralai for not taking care of himself? Pls. See Profile.
1. the invitation

Final Fantasy X-2

Summer Get-aways: Chapter 1

Warning: before reading be sure to buy many of sun-SCREAMS!

The Invitation

**Ding dong! **The bell rang at Besaid Rational High School (just got the name from somewhere). Now it's time for their lunch. The three guys as we all know: Tidus, Gippal, and Baralai they are planning to get a summer get-away since summer is coming. They're planning to invite **_THEIR _** girls (as we all know Yuna, Rikku, and Paine).

"Hey guys! My Aunt has an Island resort, since summer's coming let's invite **_OUR_** girls" Tidus told his friends. "Hey Ti that's a good idea! You can invite **_YOUR_** Yuna, **_MY_** Rikku, and **_BARALAI'S_** Paine" Gippal said with a silly grin.

Then suddenly shadows of three persons walking towards theme.

"What did you just mean by **_YOUR_** girls?" Suddenly one of the persons walking told theme.

"Uh..uh… I think I heard my Mom calling Uh-uh I gotta go!" Tidus excused.

"He—Hey! Ti wait for me we got assignments right let's do it on your home By—bye girls!" Gippal said slightly scared (hey that's new Gippy scared!)

Then suddenly Paine held Baralai on the collar then said "What are you guys talking about? What's with the resort?" "Why don't you tell us?" Yuna said. "Hey! Guys! Why did you all leave me? Save me! Help!" Baralai said.

Tidus said "Sorry Bro we can't let ourselves take that risk! Sorry!" "We gotta save ourselves sorry bro!"

"Hey Yunie let's go to the gymnasium, we can use his mouth to……" Rikkiusaid sarcastically. As yuna turned face red as tomato. "What do you mean we can use?" Yuna asked. "Yuna don't think that way, we can use Baralai's talking ti know what they were talking about." Paine said.

At the Gymnasium… 

"Now Baralai talk! We can't use the harsh way." Rikku said. "Rikku!" Yuna interrupted.

Somewhere in the Gym… 

"We can't let him say what and where were going to do and go, Ti!" Gippal said. "But, we can't rush in there you know the girls they are SCARY!" Tidus said.

Again at the gymnasium… 

"Come on Baralai you just need to tell us who and where were you three going." Yuna said. "I'm really sorry Yuna I just can't tell." Baralai said. "Alright if you don't well make Paine kiss you!" Rikku said in a silly way. "I don't want that to happen just let him go someday they will tell us" Paine said while Blushing furiously. "The question is when?" Rikku said.

The Next day… 

**Ding dong!_  
_**

At the Cafeteria… 

"Hey guys you won't guess what happened yesterday" Baralai said. "What Rikku said that Paine's going to kiss ya" Tidus said.

"What! How'd you guys know?" Baralai asked.

"Well Duh? We're sneaking at the Gymnasium didn't you see us?" Gippal said.

Another three shadows on their back…

Tidus saying in a whisper "'kay guys when I count to three you umm… uhh we runu okay? 1…2…Ahhhhhh!" "You think we're going to let you escape from us, again?" Paine said in a killer voice.

"Well,… think again Ti that we've got Yunie here to kiss you?" Rikku connected. "Rikku you silly" Yuna said red as apple. They all said in the same time "We—we are not running from you guys we just need to take the bathroom" They excused obviously.

At the Gymnasium (again)… 

"Well your not going to tell us don't you?" Paine said. "Wait I have a plan" Yuna said. Then the girls take **_THEIR_** guys and talk to them seriously. "Alright, come on Tidus tell me now it doesn't have to go far." "Alright Yuna I'll tell you"

"WE ARE PLANNING TO INVITE YOU GIRLS AT OUR ISLAND RESORT FOR A 10 DAY VACATION!" Tidus Spitted out. "Ti?" Gippal and Baralai said. "We just don't know if you'd say yes so were still thinking about it." Tidus said.

"Now, That you told us WE ARE GOING! I MEAN WEEEEEE!" Rikku said. "You sure about that Rikku?" Paine asked. "So? What about umm…" Yuna cutted her words…

Story by Ms. Chiddori Sagara

A/n: Anyways this is Our first FFX2 so pardon oh and RxR please?

Thank you!


	2. The Sea Resort

Summer getaway: Chapter 2 the sea resort

"What about what, Yunie?" Rikku said. "Wait, Tidus where is the resort?" "At the middle of the sea why?" Tidus answered. "Hey! Care about bringing a swimsuit?" Yuna asked the girl's. "Of course we will." Paine said. "Hey what are you girls whispering about?" Tidus asked. "Oh Nothing!" Yuna said.

"How do we get to the resort?" Rikku asked. "By boat." Tidus answered. "So when?" Paine asked. "How 'bout next week?" Gippal asked Tidus. "Sure! No problem." Tidus said. "Alright day set!" Yuna shouted.

The Next Week… 

_At Besaid port…_

_The six of them are now at the boat as said there at top they_

The guys arrived earlier than the girls. "Where's the girls?" Tidus asked the Guys. "Don't know" Baralai and Gippal said. The Girls came in running. "Sorry we're late." Yuna excused. "Why don't you asked us why we got late because of a girl preparing for her HAIR do?" Paine sarcastically said. "Aheheheheheheheh…Umm…Who?" Rikku said. "Alright let's proceed to the boat!" Tidus invited.

At The Boat… 

_The six of them are now at the boat (as said there at). They are enjoying some ice creams that Rikku have brought._

"So how long is the boat ride?" Rikku asked. "Umm about 45 minutes." Tidus answered. "Oh poopie…" Yuna said. "Yunie don't say those." Rikku said. "I'm just copying you" Yuna said.

"Hey guys stop that! Were here for a vacation not for a argue.!" said Ti.

"Yeah sweetie, Tidus is right. So lets just try to enjoy this vacation. Ok sweetie?" said

by Baralai. At the same time putting his arms at the shoulder of Paine

**SMACK! **Of the flying ice cream on the face of Baralai! Thrown by Paine

(YEY! Nice shot Paine)

**OUCH! **"Hey Paine what was that for?" asked by Baralai**. "Why don't you try to recall what you have just said!" **said Paine angrily. "Umm... was it the word **_SWEETIE_**?" said Baralai so, so scared.! "If that's it I'm sorry . I'm just trying to make you laugh!" said Baralai defensively.

"If your trying to make me laugh don't call me sweetie and I mean DON'T!"said Paine. "Ok, ok fine I give up. Sorry please! Just forgive me!" said Baralai with tears threaten fall effect. "Ok I forgive you already! Just stop what your doing already!" said Paine. "If only you don't have a beautiful eye, I wouldn't stop you for the world" said Paine in a whisper.

_At the same time while Paine and Baralai are arguing..._

"Heeey ! Gippal leeeets go catch up some morning breeze at the deck!" said Rikku. "Well lets go! You know I wouldn't miss it for the world!" said Gippal. "Heeyy... since when did you learn to say such stupid words? Huh?" said Rikku. "What the he...! I'm just trying to be a gentle man" said Gippal. "I think Gippy is turning to be a handsome person as he grows!" said Rikku in her mind...

_And also at the same time..._

"Tidus is it safe to stand in this boat?" Yuna asked. "Yup! I know it for a fact!" Tidus answered. "But what if-- As Tidus faced Yuna the boat stumbled on a small piece of rock under the ship.

_You all know what? Tidus stumbled over Yuna face-to-face 1 inch far._

"Cool rock!" Tidus said as he blushes furiously. "Well I think your enjoying what position you where in right now, huh?" Yuna said sarcastically. "Well as you tell I really am." "**I'M TELLING YOU! WILL YOU GET OFF OF ME RIGHT NOW CAUSE YOU'RE HEAVY, WILL YOU?" **"Yo! I'm sorry."

_Then he got up from his position hoping that he can steal a kiss from her. _

"I hope I had a kiss from him due to that incident" Yuna said in her mind.

Finaly they arrived at the island of tidus' ant. They got off the boat when sudenly Baralai raises his hands and calls up everyones attention and... 

"Hey guys lets have a simple but fun game before we go to our cottages" said Baralai. "oh, oh, oh a game! I like games!"said Rikku playfully (doesn't she do that everytime) "What is it now Baralai?"said Paine "Hey guys I sure smell something fishy around here, and I'm sure of it!" said Yuna in a whisper with the three girls.

"Ok, ok stop the whispering guys lets just get this over with! Im so tired now!" said Tidus. "Ok everyone I absolutely think that you can see the card that I am holding? Right?" said Baralai. "what do you think of us blind!" saidYuna. "ok now pick a card. Any card that you want!"

After that everyone got a card and... 

"Ok now that everything is settled. I'll explain to you what the cards mean!" said Baralai. "This game is like parings. The person who got the same card will be roommates. In other words, Tidus your roommate is Yuna, Gippal is with Rikku and I will be the roommate of Paine." "Is that clear?"said Baralai.

"**_NO!"_** said the three girls all together. "Well we got to bind by the rules! Sorry girls" said by Tidus. "bu..bu…but Baralai is not that neat to his room. I don't wanna be a roommate of someone who is not neat!" said by Paine. "Ok, ok I'll be neat **I PROMISE** so please be my roommate!" said by Baralai. "Ok. But you have to keep your promise!" said by Paine while smiling a bit.

A/n: As by request by someone important to me! She asked the characters' age! So here it is now!

Rikku: 18 years old Gippal: 19 years old

Paine: 19 years old Baralai: 19 years old

Yuna: 20 years old Tidus: 20 years old

Well that's all! I promise to update it soon! And I mean **SOON**!

Oh! Don't forget to review my fic ok! Plssss!


	3. Ready for the swim

Summer getaways: Chapter 3: Ready for the swim.

A/n: Someone sended me a review the he/she cant understand my grammar. So I read the other chapters and I saw some mistakes in my grammar! I'm so sorry. I'm trying my best to emphasize my grammar. Thank you for reading our fic.

"But…Gippy has a loud snore!" Rikku protested. "Alright I promise when this 10 days I snored that loud promise me you'll stuff my pillow in my mouth or stuff your mouth in my mouth" Gippal said. "You silly I'll never go to sleep with you as my roommate!" Rikku said while giving Gippal a tongue sign. "Alright when I snore you stuff your mouth in my mouth" "……" "Alright you stuff my pillow in my mouth, deal?" "Alright deal" Rikku agreed. "Hmm…I'm getting out of place here." Yuna said.

"What if Tidus sleep walk?" Yuna asked. "What's the fact for me to sleep walk?" Tidus Asked. "I know what you were thinking Yunie" Rikku said. "What she was thinking? What?" Tidus asked. "Just don't sleepwalk you might do something on my innocence, okay? So the thing that happened earlier at the boat won't happen again." Yuna said.

"Hey Yuna what happened earlier at the boat?" Paine asked. "I wish THAT to happen again Yuna" Tidus said. "If That is? I'll find another roommate or promise me that you won't sleep walk?" Yuna asked. "Alright I won't sleep walk" Tidus said as he Raised a promising hand with crossed fingers in his other hand.

At the cottages, they fixed their things early so that they can get an early go to the pool early. The boys surely fixed their things fast…. Even faster than the girls, so that they can get dressed up. Well … to see the girls in swimsuits well… early. At Baralai and Paine's cottages….

"Oh men! I hate to fix this thing early. I want to take a swim already. But I don't have to fix this early if it wasn't for that meddling promise!" Baralai said in a whisper. "Hey.. what did you just said?" said Paine while turning her head to see Baralai. "Wha…wha…what….. o…oh no…no…nothing. I was just talking to my self" said by Baralai defensively. "And what are you saying to your self? Huh?" Paine said to Baralai angrily. "I'm just wondering what the other guys are doing right now?"

In the cottage of Rikku and Gippal they are talking about the…

"Hey Rikku can you pass me those towels. I'm going to change my clothes now." said Gippal while turning his head to see Rikku and at the same time smiling. "Hey! Its not fair! How come your finish already?" said Rikku in a lonely voice. "What you want me to wait for you or something?" Rikku nodded while smiling. "But I don't wanna wait for you!" "Ohhhh! Pleassssse!" said Rikku while tear drops threaten to fall. "Well… ok since you put it that way" said by Gippal while smiling.

In the cottages of Tidus and Yuna they are talking about the…..

"Hey Tidus are you done yet?" "Well not yet. Why?" "Im done fixing my things now! Can I use the bathroom first? Since your not yet finished" "Yes you can why do you ask?" "oh.. Im just reassuring. I thought your done now so I'm planning to ask your permission to use the bathroom first. But since your not done yet… may I" "Of course you may. Wait… last question why are you reassuring?" "Well…. I just don't want us to argue that's all !" said Yuna while turning in red a little.

After they finished all their works they headed to the pool to swim. But by their surprise the girls puts on a towel so that the boys wouldn't see their swimsuits. (Boy! Girls this days are so prickle.) And their not going to take it off until the they are ready to swim!

"Hey guys how's **YOUR **roommates?" asked by Gippal since he has the nicest roommate. " Don't even think about it!"said by Baralai in a husky voice. "Well… how bout you Ti? How's your roommate?" Gippal asked while smiling,. "Well…so far so good!" said by Tidus while smiling. Suddenly Yuna speak that frightens the guys, because of her one eye brow up. "Of course he'll think that I'm a good roommate because I don't want us to argue." Yuna said. "That's right?" Tidus said with confidence.

"Ok now it's time to dive at the **POOL!**" Baralai said with one hand rising to the air. "Yeah girls, so now can you now take off the towel that's on your bodies." Gippal said with afraid eyes. "Oh well... ok! Since its time now to go to the pool!" said Yuna while looking down for the half embarrassed and haft delight. Because now Tidus can see her body. (Why you Yuna! I didn't know your that naughty!).

"Bu...bu--but I don't wanna take off my towel off!" said Rikku a little embarrassed. "Hey Rikku if you can't may I?" asked Tidus while smiling hoping that Yuna will be jealous. **SMACK**! the towel of Yuna hit right at the face of Tidus. "Hey what was that for? said Tidus who's acting that he will die because of the towel thrown to him. "Why don't you just try to mind your own business!" Yuna said angrily. " Hey that smells nice!" whispered Tidus. "You said something?" "Oh nothing Yuna. If I'm guessing right your jealous to Rikku. Aren't you **Yuna?" **asked Tidus playfully. "so what if I'm jealous? Do you mind? Huh" said Yuna while turning her back. Then she walked right straight at their cottage slam the door!

"Hey wait a minute I'm just joking!" Tidus said while turning his back to chase Yuna. "Hey what's up with them?" said Baralai. "Let's just dive in to the pool. Let's go Baralai!" said Paine while smiling. "Ok let's GO!" said Baralai with a little surprise because for the first time Paine invite him to go with her.

At the cottages of Yuna and Tidus...

"Yuna what is it with you? Can't you take a joke? Man! Your acting strange this day" "You think that's a joke? It seems to me that you're making me jealous, Tidus!" "What so you're jealous just because of that silly towel?" "What if I'm jealous? Do you care?" 'Yes I do cause I don't wanna make you cry! I'm sorry ok? If I ever hurt your feelings!" "I don't accept it" suddenly Tidus kneel down the floor and hold Yuna's arms. "I'm sorry Yuna please accept my apology!" "Ok, ok I accept your apology just get on your feet before someone sees us" said Yuna while smiling at Tidus. "Now can we go outside and dive in to the pool? Oh... but first things first may I take off your towel?" "Oh Tidus you're like a child" said Yuna "So, May I take off your towel now?" "Ok, But no touch!"

A/n: if I got grammatical errors again! Please tell me and I'll try to improve it. Please

R and R. thank you!


	4. Sleeping with this boys

Summer- getaways: Chapter 4: Sleeping With This Boys

The scenes by the pool…

"So, how did it turn out Ti?" Rikku asked Tidus. "Well, really reliefed that Yuna still Forgave me." Tidus said with a relief sigh.

"Well, guys think about it, it is almost nighttime. Care to sleep?" Paine asked them all. "Ummm…I want to swim more." Rikku said. "But you can still have a swim tomorrow, right?" Yuna said. "Oh…Okies!" Rikku answered. "To sleep or not to sleep?" Tidus asked the girls. "Sleep!" "As long as you all keep your promises." Paine said. "PROMISE!" the boys said all at once.

At Rikku and Gippal's cottage…

**ZOOOOORRRRRRKKKKKKKKKZOOOOOOOOORRRRKKKKKKK!** "Oh, Gippy shut up!" Rikku said angrily. **ZOORRRRKKKKKKKK!** "Oh god**!" ZOOOORRRRKKKKK!** "For god's sake! Shut up Gippy!" **ZOOOOOORRRRRKKKKKKKKKKK!** "OOOHHHH! Gippy!" **ZOOOOOORRRRKKKKKKK!** "Alright Rikku think, think, think" **Ding! **"Stuff Gippy's pillow in his mouth!" Rikku remembered. "Alright where's the pillow, Pillow, pillow?" She found Gippal's pillow in between his legs. "Eeew….Pillows in legs. Maybe I can sleep at Yunie's cottage."

At Yuna and Tidus' cottage…

With an unexpected event…. Tidus is not sleep walking. But, not anything more unlikely to…Rikku. "Yunie!" Rikku shouted inside the cottage. "What? Rikku?" Yuna said. "How do…--- As. Her eyes spun to Tidus who was sleeping without clothes. "Well…is it okay for you if he sleep walk to you like this?" Rikku asked Yuna while landing her eyes to Tidus. "Okay! What?" Yuna asked. "That." Pointed her finger to Tidus. "Huh?" As Yuna saw Tidus she became bleet red. "Of course not. Uhhh hey wait! Why are you here again?" "Gippy is snoring and he said that if he snores I can stuff his pillow to his mouth!" "Well, you already know what to do. But why are you still here? "The pillow is in between his legs!" "Think again Rikku, You can't sleep here! Remember what Baralai said: YOU GOT TO BIND BY THE RULES" "Ohh ok! Goodnight now Yunie!" Rikku said while she turns her back to return to her cottage.

At Paine and Baralai's cottage…

As Paine felt Baralai's pillow almost smacked at her face. "Baralai I promise you I'll kill you." Paine said while glaring at him. Baralai half-awakenly said. "Oh sorry Paine I promise not to do that again." "You promised that." "Yep, now please swee--, umm I mean Paine go to sleep okay?" "Right!"

At Rikku and Gippal's Cottage…

"Hey! Gippy! Your snoring!" Rikku shouted at Gippal's ears. "Oh…Yeah sorry, But where is the pillow?" Rikku pointed to his legs. "Oh, I forgot to tell you I always do that so stuff your pillow in my mouth" "Shut up! It's already twelve o' clock in the morning! So please make me sleep?" "Alright you sleep first when your already asleep I'll sleep okay?" "Okay, Just not try to snore even more louder than the first one's please?" "Alright."

At Tidus and Yuna's cottage…

"Umm…Tidus?" "Yeah?" "You're awake?" "Huh?" "Silly question huh?" "Yes I'm Awake Yuna, Why?" "Just want to ask if would you mind taking in some clothe's when you sleep is that okay?" "Well I can't really sleep well with clothe's but I'll try." "He stood up blanket covering his waist. "Umm…Yuna is a boxer okay?" "Alright, As long as you cover your self." "Okay." And he started to put a boxer in his self. "Can I sleep now?" "Thank you and Yes you may." "Alright. Oh, and you sleep too. I bet Rikku woke you up when she got up first." "Hahaha,yeah right. Good Night!" "Good Night!"

The next day. Tidus have to wake up early because he have to cook breakfast for everybody. But by his surprise, Rikku and Gippal, Paine and Baralai, and Yuna are awake too. Yuna got up just after Tidus got out the door. But didn't know that it was already nine in the morning.

"Hey guys, why are all awake it's still early." Tidus said who's so puzzled. "What do you mean it's early. It's already nine in the morning!" Gippal said while yawning. "What! Oh guys, Im so sorry! I lost track of the time!" Tidus said. "It's ok, you don't have to apologize!" Paine said. "Ok, I'm sure that you guys are hungry now. So I'll cook breakfast quick!" Tidus said with a smile om his face.

After sometime, Tidus have finnished cooking their breakfast. They eat and talked what happened last night. And of curse Yuna only told them the part where Rikku came and told her that Gippal is snoring and she can't stuff his pillow in his mouth because his pillow is in between his legs.

"Hey guys, let's go and have a swim! What do you say?" Tidus said while putting the plates where it used to be. "Yeah! I wanna swim let's go!" Rikku said. "Ok, I think I like the sound of that. I'll go and change now." Paine said. "Yeah, sounds like a plan. I'll go and get change too." Yuna said. The boys are about to follow them when the girls turn around and shouted at them. "**LADIES FIRST!**" the girls said all together. "Yeah Gippy, so we are going to change** OUR **clothes first! Understood?" Rikku said. "Yes **MA'M WE UNDERSTOOD!**" the boys said all together.

After they all changed their clothes and they started to enjoy the coolness of water and they talk and talk and talk until they had enough. And they only got out off the pool when it is time for lunch and when it is time for dinner.

A/n: Hi! Well, WE tried to improve OUR grammar so please tell me something again if I had errors again tell me!


	5. Good Times

Chapter 5.

Good Times

_Morning came in the vacation of our heroes and heroines! But, before that morning came, something happened last night! The guys made a meeting only for their selves. But, as far they know the girls are good at spying so as the guys talked the girls said to their selves that they would stay there as they wish. But, the boys obviously did not know that. And they are talking about..._

"Guys I give up! Paine is just too boyish! Baralai said with a lonely face. "Oh! I thought Baralai is such a handsome person." said Paine whispering to the girls. "Wait Paine if I were you I wouldn't speak too soon." said Rikku. "That's the attitude of her that attracted me most!" Baralai said with a smile on his face.

_We all know that at the back of Tidus and the others are where Rikku, Yuna and Paine are. Rikku and Yuna are scolding Paine for not trusting Baralai._

"You see Paine. Baralai really loves you." Rikku said to Paine. "Hey! Paine! I think you should trust Baralai more like the way that I trust Tidus" Yuna said with a blush on her cheeks which obviously symbolizes that she is a little embarrassed to what she had just said. "Hey! So you do like Ti! Didn't you Yunie?" asked Rikku. "Well I guess I do!" explained Yuna. "Hey girls they're talking again!" said Paine.

"Well I sure am glad that Yuna loves me… well, at least I think she does! Boy! I sure hope she does love me because I do love her!" Tidus said with a smile on he's face. "Guys I think you don't have a taste on girls!" Gippal said. "And what did you just mean by that? Huh?" Baralai said. "I like Rikku more! I like her voice. It's like the voice of an angel that's coming out of her mouth when she speaks!" Gippal said. "You heard that guys Gippy just said that my voice is like an angle's." Rikku whispered with joy.

"Hey guys. Let's just go to our cottages and have some sleep now." advices Yuna to Rikku and Paine. "Yeah I'm getting so sleepy now!" Rikku said. "Ok let's go! I'm just glad to know that Baralai loves me! From now on I'll be a little sweeter to him from now on. And I mean **LITTLE**!" Paine said.

_By the time that the boys got to their cottages they are surprised that the girls are not yet as sleep. They are wondering why the girls are smiling in such funny ways. It's like the girls are waiting for them._

_At Rikku and Gippal's cottage…_

"Rikku why are you still awake? It's almost midnight. I'm sure that you're tired now. Why don't you take your beauty rest?" Gippal said with a little concern in the tone of his voice. "I'm waiting for you! What else?" "What did you just said? You are waiting for me? Why?" "I just don't feel safe when you're not around!" "What if there are ghosts here!" "What? There are **_GHOSTS_**! Oh no I'm afraid of ghost Gippy." Rikku said while she ran off to hug Gippal. "Hey! Don't be afraid I'll protect you! I promise! So go to sleep now will you? You'll need your beauty rest!" ok Gippy! Thank you!" Rikku said cheerfully.

_At Yuna and Tidus' cottage_…

"Huh? Yuna why are you still awake?" asked Tidus who is so puzzled. "Why? Can't I wait for you to come back?" "No not really! But why are you waiting for me?" "Well. It's just that I can't sleep whenever you're not around!" Yuna said with a little blush on her face. "Ok if you want I'll sit here beside you, and wait for you to fall asleep! Ok?" "Ok!" Yuna said while holding the arms of Tidus and squeezed it a little tight like a pillow.

_At Paine and Baralai's cottage..._

"And just where did you went off?" asked Paine "Wait. Why do you want to know? And… hey! Why are you still awake? Girls that have the same beauty as yours should sleep early at night!" "Just answer my question first Baralai!" Paine said angrily while facing Baralai. "I went to a… I went to a place with Tidus and Gippal." "And just where is that place?" "We visited Tidus' grandpa who's living far to the north of this island."

"Ok." "Why did you just suddenly asked me about such a thing?" "I'm sorry if I shouted at you. It's just that I was so worried about you." Paine said while embracing Baralai. "You don't have to worry about me I'm ok and besides I can take care of my self!" "What if something bad happens to you? And **if** something bad happens to you, that's the thing that I wouldn't want to happen to you!" Paine said while crying. "Stop crying Paine! Please! I don't want to see you cry! Now just go to sleep I'll watch you until you fall as sleep. Ok?" "Ok."

_Now back to reality. Tidus, Baralai and Gippal are still fast asleep even if it is now nine A.M. in the morning. So since the girls are so happy about what happened last night. They decided that they will cook breakfast for **THEIR** boys this morning. Since Rikku had no experience in cooking yet. Her work is to prepare the needed ingredients for what their going to cook. After some time they had finished their cooking and the boys are now awake._

"Hey! Can you now cook some breakfast Tidus because I'm so hungry now I could eat a whole Camel?" Gippal said. "Wait Gippal I think Tidus already cooked something to eat!" Baralai said puzzled. "What no! I didn't cook any thing yet!" Tidus said. "Let's just go to the kitchen to see what's up."

_They went to the kitchen to see what's up. There they saw the three girls waiting for them to wake up. So they are surprise because they saw the three girls with all the plates of foods like there's an occasion to celebrate. But, with no reclaims, they eat their meals and talked about many stuff. But, by the surprise of the girls, they acted as if nothing had happened last night. But like it says "LOVE FINDS IT'S WAY HOME."_

**_A_/n: What will happen to our hero and heroines now that they have the feeling that's so called MUTUAL UNDERSTANDING. Guys please review if you like our fic. By all the people that requested us to update soon, we are doing our best to update this fic at least once a day. So please review! That's all for now!**Please tell me if I ever got an error again okay? Thank you!


	6. Care for a Hot Spring?

Chapter 6

Care for a Hot Spring

_Today Tidus and the others are so tired because they slept last night at almost midnight. But since it is a resort island Baralai and the others didn't know that there's a hot spring. Of course, except Tidus, because the one that owns this island is his aunt. After they have finished eating their meals..._

"Guys if I'm guessing right we're all tired since we all slept at almost midnight! Am I right?" Gippal said while he cleans the dishes. "Yeah Gippal, me and Baralai slept at almost midnight. How'd you know?" Rikku asked. "Well! Let's just say that's a guess. But to us boys, our tiredness is nothing compared to girls. Am I right?" "Hey Tidus why do you know that does SOMEONE told you?" Paine asked while turning her head to face Baralai and gave him a glare. "Well! That's just a common sense. You girls woke up early to cook breakfast!" Baralai said. "That's right!" Tidus and Gippal said at the same time.

"Ok guys! Now tell me who wants to go to a hot spring?" asked Tidus. "What Tidus? You also got a hot spring here?" Yuna asked. "I wouldn't ask if this resort doesn't have one, would I?" "I say lets stop chit chatting and go straight right where the hot spring is!" Rikku said. "**_LET'S GO!" _**They all said all at once.

At the hot spring…

_They are changing their clothes to get ready. The girls are so happy because the boys are concern to them, they are even arguing to who is the most handsome and to the most gentleman. But since they're hot springs are separated. The boys are not happy, especially the girls. The girls would want the boys to go to their room so that they could all talk together._

The boys are laughing and it made the girls feel a little lonely because they thought that the boys don't want to be together with them but by their surprise the boys…

"Hey guys I sure don't like this at all" said Gippal "Yeah Gippal you got me. I also don't like this! Not even one bit" Baralai said. "Yeah maybe we should go and ask the girls if we could go to their room!" Tidus said. "What if they don't want us to be there? What if they want privacy?" Gippal said. "Well we wouldn't know unless we ask them. Guys am I right or what?" "I guess you have a point there Tidus. Well! What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Baralai said.

_The boys went out off their room to go see if the girls would want them to come in. But by their surprise, the girls opened the door right away when they knocked. When the girls opened the door, they are blushing and looked so happy to see them. By that, the boys knew that they would want them to go in._

_Since Paine was the one in front. Gippal pushed Baralai so that he would talk to Paine and say what they came for. But since Paine is wearing only a towel Baralai is blushing furiously. _"Um… may we go inside because it's kind of lonely at our side?" Baralai asked while he wipes his nose because his nose was bleeding. But not only Baralai, Tidus' and Gippal's nose are also bleeding. "Oh no your nose is bleeding come inside and well fix that!" said the three girls all at once.

"Tidus, why is your nose bleeding? Is it because that it is hot in here?" asked Yuna. "No it's not that! It's because of you." "And what did you just mean by it's because of me?" "What? I didn't say anything!" "Don't play dumb I heard you with my two ears!" Yuna said while punching Tidus playfully. "Hey what was that for? Can't I say nice things to you?" "Ok you win! There it's done!" "You know Yuna I'm just saying what I'm seeing."

"Gippy are you ok?" asked Rikku. "I'm ok as long as you're here." Gippal said with a smile on his face. "There! It's done. You should feel ok now." Suddenly Rikku was Surprise because Gippal kissed her in her forehead and said thank you. "Hey. Why did you do that?" Rikku said. "What?" Gippal asked. "I gotta take my revenge." Rikku said. Gippal was surprised because suddenly Rikku smack him. (Guys! Not the smack that uses the hand, the smack that uses the lips. Ok? Gets?)

"What is it that's happening to you? I thought you said you can take care of your self." Paine said with a tone of concern in her voice. "I can it's just that… um… you're so beautiful!" Baralai said. "Am I beautiful or the way my dress is the thing that you called beautiful?" "Oh come on Paine you know I wouldn't lie to you. And I specially wouldn't say or do something to hurt you." "Ok. It's done! Now I know that you can't take care of your self. So from now on I'll always take care of you. Especially now that I learned that you can't take care of your self." "Ok. That's fine by me!"

_Oh. I forgot to tell you guys when their talking to each other they are all blushing. Because of their dresses. They can't stand but blush when they are looking at each other._


	7. Don't Over React On It!

Chapter 7

Don't over react on it

_When they got back to their place, the girls quickly tidy up the things that they used in the hot spring so that they will be able to start fixing their lunch. The boys also quickly tidy up the things that they will be able to watch the girls cook and if something happens to them or they don't know what to do, they can help them in any problem._

"That's not the right thing to slice an onion. First you have to put it inside a bucket of water for sometime. Then after that, you can now slice it." Gippal said while approaching Rikku to help her do what se told her. "Why is it that it needs to be put inside a bucket of water? Will it cleanse the onions?" Rikku asked. "Well, you're right! It will cleanse the onion. But not only that! It will also impersonate the thing in the onion that makes you cry!" Gippal said while wiping the tears of Rikku.

_After that they ate their lunch. The boys decided that they just sit at the _have a meeting of our _bench beside the pool and watch the girls. Tidus is no satisfied to what they already ate, he grabs a pizza and he out it in the oven. While Gippal is ding his favorite book. And Baralai is playing in his laptop_.

"Hey, girls lets own." Yuna said with a little louder sound so that the boys can hear her. The girls group them selves in the upper right corner of the pool so that the boys couldn't hear them. "Ok guys, now is the time for revenge!" Yuna said in a whisper. "What are you up to?" Paine asked. "Do you still remember the words that Baralai said about you?" Yuna asked. "Yes! I can still remember those words clearly." Paine said. "You too Rikku, do you still remember?" "Yes. Clear as water." Rikku said. "Good now share to us what Gippal said to you. Paine and I will also do the same." Yuna said. "Ok! I like Rikku more! I like her voice. It's like the voice of an angel that's coming out of her mouth when she speaks!" Rikku said. "Good now Paine Memorize that sentence." Yuna said. "Yeah sure, I got that. Yuna remember this word. ! Paine is just too boyish! That's the attitude of her that attracted me most!" Paine said. "I got that! Rikku remember this line. Well I sure am glad that Yuna loves me… well, at least I think she does! Boy! I sure hope she does love me because I do love her! " Yuna said. "Ok! Got that" Rikku said.

_After that the girls return to their normal action and start their revenge early. But even before the boys heard what they are about to say. They are wondering what they are talking about when they group their selves._

"Hey Yunei, you know what? Paine is just too boyish! That's the attitude of her that attracted me most!" Rikku said in a little loud tone. Baralai almost dropped his lap top in the floor due to his surprise. "I think I'll go to my cottage and take a rest!" Baralai said. But just before he got to his feet he heard another one that is so irritating. "Thank you! But you know what? Well I sure am glad that Yuna loves me… well, at least I think she does! Boy! I sure hope she does love me because I do love her!" Paine said in a loud tone. When Paine said that Tidus spits out the water that he's drinking and he's coughing wont stop. "I think I'm going to my cottage and rest too." Tidus said. But again just before he gets on his feet he heard another one that is so irritating. "Thank you. But you know what? I like Rikku more! I like her voice. It's like the voice of an angel that's coming out of her mouth when she speaks!" Yuna said in a loud tone.

_The boys are getting irritated and they want to know how the girls said_ _knew that words. Those words were exactly the words that they said in their meeting last night_. _Gippal was the one who got irritated early so he can't help but ask them._

"Rikku where were you last night at around 9 o'clock in the evening?" Gippal asked. "Me? I was… (Rikku looked at the girls to know what she will answer. The two girls nodded at Rikku.) I mean we were hiding at the back of the bush." Rikku explained. "But why are you girls spying at us?" Tidus asked. "We were worried about you guys! You should have told us where you're going so that we won't worry!" Yuna explained. "But Paine, why did you accept my excuse even though you know that I was lying to you!" Baralai said. "We don't want to argue with you guys. Further more we already know the truth, so what's the point in making you tell us the truth?" Paine said. "You have a point there!" Tidus said. "Gippy, are you mad at me?" Rikku asked sadly. "If curse not! We're not mad at you girls. Am I right?" Gippal said. "Yeah, we're not mad at you. But since you made us irritate to you girls. You girls can just kiss us to forgive you." Baralai said. "Ok I'll kiss you! Come here first." Paine said while blushing.

Baralai came close to Piane and lowered his head so that Paine could kiss her when… "Baralai, it'll be sweeter if you close your eyes." Paine said. "I think she's serious Yunie!" Rikku said in a whisper. "We'll see!" Yuna said. Paine was about to kiss Baralai when she smack his head that made Baralai fall into the floor. "You wish Baralai!" Paine said. "That's ok; I know that you're only joking." Baralai said. "Ok now this is solved. I think that I'll take a short nap now." Tidus said. "I think I want a short nap too!" Gippal said. "Hey count me in!" Baralai said.

"But don't you wanna join us here boys! Please!" Yuna said. "Ok! That's just the word we wanna here from you girls!" Tidus said.

_They swam to the pool and talked about many things. Tidus was the one who went out the pool early. He has to fix something he said. But Yuna was not satisfied to his excuse, so she followed Tidus to their cottages. She saw Tidus going inside the bathroom. When Tidus went out in the bathroom he saw Yuna sitting in the bed._

"What's the matter Tidus? Is something wrong?" Yuna asked. "What? Nothing! I'm fine, so don't worry. I'm just tired!" Tidus explained. "If you're okay, then why do you look pale?" Yuna asked. "What the…" Tidus said then he suddenly fell over Yuna who's sitting in the bed.

_Now Tidus is on top of Yuna and the thing is that Tidus has no garments, except for his boxer. Yuna, at first who is blushing furiously she thinks that Tidus was playing sick. But when she touched Tidus' forehead, it was so hot. So she quickly pushed Tidus away and went outside to grab some medicines._

**A/n: Hey guys, do you like it? Please send me reviews. And on the next you'll know why Tidus got ill. So guy REVIEW on this fic ok? THANK YOU! That is all for now. **


	8. I LOVE YOU, TOO PART 1

Chapter 8

I LOVE YOU TOOPART ONE

_All of them are worried to Tidus, especially Yuna. It is now 4 o'clock in the afternoon. Tidus is now one hour sick and Yuna are so worried. What would I do? Yuna said that for more than ten times in one hour. It is now time for dinner and Tidus is not well enough to stand, so Yuna have to bring Tidus' food to their cottage. When Yuna went back to their cottage, she saw Tidus..._

"Tidus, why did you get up? Are you ok now?" Yuna asked. "I'm ok now, I just feel a little dizzy." Tidus said. "You still feel dizzy, and now you're standing? Oh, no you will not stand up until you feel ok! You should stay in bed!" Yuna scold. "But it's so boring here!" Tidus demanded. "Don't worry I'll stay here with you until your ok. Now say ahhhhh…" Yuna said. "Ahhhh… Hey this is delicious!" "Of curse it's delicious we cooked it." "Well, at least your girls are improving!" "What did you mean by improving?" "What? I didn't mean anything!" "Ok! Here, here, here and here's some more…" "Hey! Slow down will you? Are you trying to kill me or something?" "There you're done! Wait a sec." Yuna sudden kissed Tidus in his forehead to know if his temperature goes down. "What did you just do?" "I checked your temperature!" "But why did you kiss me? "What are you talking about, Tidus? I didn't kiss you!" "Ok, ok you didn't kiss me, fine! You're just harassing me!" "What are you saying?" Then suddenly **Smack!** Yuna slapped Tidus in his shoulder. "Hey, what was that for? I was just kidding! Of curse I know what your doing!" "Ok, then what am I doing? Huh?" "You're checking my temperature!" "Good!"

Yuna was about to leave the room when Tidus suddenly held her arm. "I thought you said you won't leave me here!" "I'll just go and wash this dish!" "Ok, but wash it quickly! Ok?" "Ok. Now, can you let go now?" Tidus let Yuna go and he went back to bed. Tidus, Baralai and Gippal have this little handy notebook. They want to fill that notebook with I LOVE YOU to whomever one of them love. The handy notebook has a hundred and forty three pages. The number of its page symbolizes the word I LOVE YOU. That is why its page has 143 pages. So that is the thing that Tidus' doing when Yuna went outside their cottage to wash the dishes.

_When Yuna went outside their cottage, she was…_

"How's he doing?" Rikku asked Yuna. "Well, what can I say? He is as naughty as ever. Although he said that, he still feels a little dizzy." Yuna explained. "Oh, so he's alright now. Can we go and check him?" Gippal said. "Yeah Yuna, can we?" Baralai said. "Ok you may, but try not to make him fell worse." Yuna scold.

"Wait a sec. Yuna, what did you mean by as naughty as ever?" Paine asked. "I just don't want to say the truth in front of the boys." Yuna said. "Then what did you mean by those words?" Rikku asked. "I meant he's as sweet as ever." Yuna said with a deep blush in her face. "Hey, Yuna why are you washing those plates quickly?" Rikku asked. "I promised Tidus that I'll return to our cottage quickly." Yuna explained. "But why did you have to return to your cottage quickly?" Paine asked. "My tongue slipped, when he said that it's so boring in our room. I said that I will not leave him there until he feels better." Yuna said.

The boys entered the cottage of Tidus and Yuna. They saw Tidus writing in his handy notebook the words I LOVE YOU YUNA. "Hey Tidus, how many pages did you wrote up to now?" Gippal said. "I have… a hundred and thirty six pages up to now! Why did you asked?" Tidus said. "Boy, you're lucky! I only got a hundred and twenty four pages." Gippal said. "I guess that means I'm the last in our group." Baralai said. "Why is that Baralai? How many pages did you wrote up to now?" Tidus asked. "I hate to say it, but I only got a hundred and twelve." Baralai said. "Guys, did you still remember the promise?" Tidus asked. "Of course we do! Aren't I right Baralai?" Gippal said. "Yeah, the one who finishes writing in this handy notebook will be first will be the one who gets to tell I Love You to the one he loves." Baralai explained. Then suddenly Yuna opened the door and said "Ok boys, time for his rest! Can you now get outside Gippal and Baralai! Rikku and Paine are waiting for you.

_By that, Gippal and Baralai went out of the room and went straight to **THEIR** girls._

"So, how do feel now?" Yuna asked Tidus "I feel better now." "Wait a sec." Yuna took the temperature of Tidus, again by kissing his forehead. "Hey you…" Tidus said while Yuna gave him a glare. "What, what did I do? Huh?" "That's the second time that you kissed me! I go take revenge now!" Tidus suddenly kissed Yuna in her left and right cheeks. "Hey, what did you do that for?" Yuna asked. "What, you don't like it? Ok, I'll take it back!" Tidus kissed Yuna again in her cheeks. "There, now it's all gone!" Tidus said while smiling. "Hey, that's the second time around!" Yuna said. "I think I'll go back to sleep now! Goodnight Yuna!" "Good night Tidus! Sweet dreams!" Tidus said that to avoid her scolding because he kissed Yuna 4 times.

_Yuna went out of the room to go for a swim. Yuna saw Paine arguing with Baralai and she saw Rikku doing sweet talks with Gippal. Yuna did not know that Tidus is not sleeping. He is trying to finish his handy notebook so that he could confess his feelings to Yuna. After sometime, Tidus had finished writing in his handy notebook. Tidus shouted the words **Yes! I am done now! **They heard his shouting. The boys knew it already why Tidus is shouting when they heard the word **DONE. **By that time Yuna is now taking a swim, soYuna in the other hand took on her towel and went to their cottage and scold Tidus to go to sleep or else. Tidus didn't ask what the word else means, he just went to sleep for real this time. He was just glad that he was able to finish that handy notebook._

_At the cottage of Rikku and Gippal, they are talking about..._

"Hey Gippy, how come you're not snoring now?" Rikku asked. "I want to keep the promise." Gippal said that while writing on his handy notebook. "Huh? Hey Gippy, what's that you're holding on?" "What? I'm not holding anything!" "But I saw you holding something! Let me see!" They argue and argue until Rikku gives up when Gippal showed her a piece of paper that has a note of his friend at school.

_At the cottage of Paine and Baralai, they are watching a…_

"Is this movie really scary?" Baralai asked. "Why don't you just try to watch it and see if you like it?" Paine said. "Hey, why are under your sheet?" "Scary movies really scare me a lot!" After sometime, the movie got to the part where Paine is scared off. The monster attacked the people and the monster shouted n front of the screen. This scares Paine even a lot. It even made Paine hold Baralai's right arm. "Sorry about that." Paine said. "That's okay. You can hold my arms as long as you want, just try not to break my right arm." "Thank you Baralai."

_The next day, Tidus was 100 cured. Therefore, he wakes up early to fix breakfast. He ate alone so that when he is done he could bring Yuna's food to their cottage. When Yuna woke up, he saw Tidus looking at him._

"Good morning Yuna! How's your sleep?" Tidus asked. "Wait a sec. I should be the one who is asking you! Do feel better now?" "Of curse I am! Now is time for your breakfast. Say ah…" "Ah…" after sometime Yuna have finished her breakfast. "So, how's the taste?" Tidus asked. "It tastes much better compared to our cooking." "Now you know he difference when a master cooks and when an amateur cooks." "And what did you just mean by that? Are you saying that we are only amateurs in cooking? Huh?" "Hey, I was just kidding!" "As always, you are just kidding." "Oh, Yuna you got rice on your cheek" "What?" "Here, let me get that for you." Tidus took away the rice on Yuna's face and ate it. "Yuna, I got something to tell you." "What is it Tidus?" "Yuna, I love you." "What did you just say?" "Oh, come on Yuna! It is so hard to repeat that word! I Love You Yuna!" "Oh Tidus, you don't know how long I've waited for you to tell me those words. I LOVE YOU TOO Tidus!" By that word, Tidus' face came close to Yuna. They kissed each other. After that, they hugged each other and went outside of their cottage.

**A/n: So how do you like it? Wait for the upcoming chapter of I LOVE YOU TOO PART TWO! I sure hope you like it. That all for now! Oh, and please do not forget to review okay? BYE! **


	9. OH NO! YUNIE!

Summer-getaways: Chapter 9: **OH NO, YUNIE!**

_Tidus' fevers have gone by and another exciting day is now up for our heroes. Well, why didn't we take a peek on what was happening in our little resort (Sorry Rikku style of Speaking)._

**8:30 A.M. At the resort Living room...**

"Yo! What are you guys up to?" Rikku asked. "Nothing." Gippal answered. "Well, what can we do?" Baralai asked no one. "How 'bout getting a little swim!" Rikku answered. "Again?" Paine said coldly. Rikku nodded. "Okay." Gippal answered. "Hi guys." Yuna greeted. "Hey, Yunie why got up so late?" Rikku asked. "Well, just did something like-- Tidus said. "You did Something!" All of them asked except Paine. "You all please make me finish my words okay? We only played-- Tidus was cut again "You played what!" They asked again. "Wait, make me finish my words. We only played a board game like playing chess that's all!" Tidus finally said. "Oohh! Chess!" Rikku said. "What were you all thinking is playing chess that bad?" Yuna asked. "It's not that Yuna **_WE_** just thought that **_YOU_** were doing**_ SOMETHING_**." Paine said.

"Ah..." Yuna expressed while she blushed lightly. "You guys!" Tidus said. "Well, since you told us something about playing chess why don't we play chess?" Gippal invited. "Sure! And the one who loses will have to French kiss the one that they fought let's have a number tantrum!" Baralai said. "Oh! Oh! Oh! I like that! Count me in!" Rikku said. "Alright count me in." Paine said. "Yeah! Count me in, too!" Yuna said.

**The Match Chart according to their numbers... (As you all expect!)**

**Tidus vs. Yuna**

**Rikku vs. Gippal**

**Paine vs. Baralai**

"So I guess we'll be playing again Tidus?" Yuna said. "Yup, but now with a beautiful consequence!" Tidus said. "Yeah!" Gippal said.

_They started the chess-kissing game. Then Tidus and Yuna played...tic tac tic tac tic tac tic tac tic tac tic tac tic! Yuna won!_

"I won! So looks like I won't be the one doing the hard part!" Yuna said. "But, you'll get the hard part!" Rikku said. "I guess you're right." Yuna said. "So may I have my wonderful kiss?" Tidus asked. "Umm... can you, later, long with the others?" Yuna said. "Okay" Tidus agreed.

"I will beat you Gippy!" Rikku said with excitement. "If you can." Gippal said confidently.

_Then as you all can see the plays ended up with Paine and Yuna winning with Rikku losing. All of them proceeded of their French kisses with happiness except for one: Rikku. Who was so shy to kiss Gippy---Err Gippal. But, then she managed to kiss him but not that French actually the girls were so shy to kiss them so it really doesn't turn that good. The Next day..._

**7:00 A.M. **

"_Yeah...There Yuna continue it there..." "Here?" "Yeah." _

"Who is that moaning?" Rikku got up and walked door to door to know where the loud moans are coming from. "Paine's cottage, My cottage...Yunie's cottage?" She pressed her ear at the door...

"_Ah...Yeah move it higher, Tidus" "Hey! You're getting enough of this let me!" "Alright, but, please may I have another minute?" "Okay?" "Okay."_

"Yunie?"

"_Alright Yuna a minute has already passed, so may I?" "Alright, alright" "Yeah!"_

**Rikku went to the cottages of Paine and Gippal to make them join to what she was hearing...**

"Hey, what should we hear?" Gippal asked Rikku in a whisper. "This! This!" Rikku said while pointing at Yuna and Tidus' Cottage door. "Press your ears or not you'll hear something!" They all pressed their ears in the door.

"_Oh...Yuna." "What?" "Continue it there." "Where here?" "Nice!" "Thank you."_

"Heard that? That?" Rikku said. "Yeah, we heard that." Baralai said. "But, what are they doing moaning that loud?" Paine asked. "I don't know." Rikku said. "Do you think they are doing it?" Gippal asked. "You silly Yunie will never do that!" Rikku cleared out things. "Let's just continue to listen and hear more." Paine suggested.

"_Tidus, please my turn?" "Okay my dear."_

**8:01 A.M.**

"Hey they're only saying the words all over!" Rikku said. "That's what you call pleasuring" Gippal said. "Hey! I don't know that!" Baralai said. "Hey, wait they are talking" Paine said.

"_Tidus continue it there." "Where here?" "Yes you're good, and switch to the other style." (Shaky voice) "L-like Th-this?" "Yes you're really good thank you."_

"Look, look they are really doing it!" Rikku said. "Why didn't we take a peek?" Baralai suggested. "Later" Paine said.

"_Yuna please my turn?" "Okay I'm refreshed now I can be greater than you." "Show me. "Right." _

"Alright I'm getting the rest of this I'm gonna enter and see what's happening." Rikku said with a serious look. "Cid's girl? Getting serious? Nah!" Gippal said. "Yeah we should enter the room." Baralai said. "Okay let's enter" Paine said. "Enter the bad cottage!" Gippal said. "Flat joke." Rikku said.

**As they opened the door they...**

**_OH NO, YUNIE!_**-- (Rikku) The- (Baralai) Huh? (Gippal) Wha-- (Paine)

_**SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!**_

A/n: Weeeeeeee! Finally! Chapter 9 written by Kamille! Weeeeeeeeeeeee! Please review and I hope you like this! Please R&R! Well again asking for errors.And also hope that you like this song i dedicate to my fellow readers and reviewers to say thank you, but, I'm just telling you the story doesn't end here. Just want to say thank you ).

**This cute chapter is presented by Ms. Chidori Sagara.**

**1000 words lyrics (Koda Kumi) English version.**

I know that you lied to me  
Using gentle words to shelter me  
Your words are like a dream  
But dreams could never fool me  
It's not right to me

I'm acted so distant now  
Turned my back as you walked away  
But I was listening  
That you fight your battles far for me  
It's not right to me

"Don't you worry 'cause I'll come back"  
I could hear you speaking as you walk to the door  
I acted strong  
To hide the pain  
When I turn back the pages  
Crying might have been the answer  
What If I shed my tears and beg you not to leave  
But now I'm not afraid  
To do what's in my heart

Those thousand words  
Have never been spoken  
So far away  
I'm sending them to you where ever you are  
Suspending on shiny wings  
Those thousand words  
Have never been spoken  
They cradle you  
Make you no longer dare seem so far away  
And hold you forever

That dream isn't over yet  
I pretend and say "I can't forget"  
I still live in my day  
You've been there with me all the way  
It's not right of me

"Don't you worry 'cause I'll write to you"  
I could see you speaking as you look away  
I acted strong  
To hide the love when I turn back the pages  
Anger might have been the answer  
But if I shook my head and say that I can't wait  
But now i'm not afraid  
To do what's in my heart

Those thousand words  
Have never been spoken  
So far away  
I'm sending them to you where ever you are  
Suspending on shiny wings  
Those thousand words  
Have never been spoken  
They cradle you  
Make you no longer dare seem so far away  
And hold you forever

Those thousand words  
Have never been spoken  
Lalalala  
Im sending them to you where ever you are  
Suspending on shiny wings  
Those thousand words  
Have never been spoken  
Lalalala  
Making all of that years feel like lonely days  
Lalalalaaa


	10. I LOVE YOU, TOO PART 2

CHAPTER 10

I LOVE YOU TWO: PART 2

A/N: Hey guys, sorry to keep you all waiting! You know school has started and we got no other time to make a new chapter. But anyways, here we are again making the most awaited chapter! For those who have already read the other chapters, many of you guys or girls may have already know what Yuna are Tidus are doing. I only have a few words to tell you all. If you are thinking of dirty stuffs you might just be right. But I'll give you guys a hint, why don't you read this first then the next thing that is best for you to do is to…what else… review!

**As they opened the door...** At some point they feel a little uneasy on what they were about to do. So they decided not to jump into conclusions, just yet. So they decided to listen a little more, just in case if their thoughts are wrong. So...

"What's with the oh no yunie thingy? while you're not opening it?" Gippal asked. "Nothing just a thriller hehe" Rikku answered.

Rikku and the others were still terrified to what they are doing. Paine is already having a bad thought about what she's hearing. Unlike Rikku, that is a bit childish, is already wondering if Yuna has given up her self to Tidus. "Ah… Yuna, I didn't know you were so good." Tidus said. With that everyone was going nuts out of what they are hearing. "Hey, aren't I supposed to be the one enjoying this? I was the one who ask you if you would kindly do me a favor!" said Yuna that's so frustrated. "But didn't you tell me that I was going to enjoy this too? So… how the heck is I suppose to enjoy this if would always be on top of you." Tidus said. Everyone was shocked on what they heard. Gippal and Baralai can't help themselves but to laugh. They thought that Tidus was really stupid, _didn't that stupid guys know that boys always enjoy being on top?_ They both said on their mind. On the other hand, the two girls was so shocked, they couldn't even move an inch.

Thus the moaning continues, this time it was Yuna who was moaning all the time. "Ah… Tidus please no more." Yuna said "But Yuna, I was just beginning to enjoy this." Tidus said. "But I can't anymore of these. If we go on like this, I think I'm going to brake." "Oh Yuna, you wouldn't leave me hanging around like these, now would you?" "But Tidus…" "Come on Yuna, I promise I'll take it easy this time! No, my hands will take it easy this time." Now the people at the other side were already thinking of leaving. They thought that they shouldn't poke their nose in to someone else's business. But when they were about to go, Tidus tipped over the oil that they are using. The oil spilled outside of the room and they people there noticed it. Then they heard Yuna yelled out, "You idiot, how will you be able to massage me now that you spilled all the oil?" "I'm sorry; I didn't see that the bottle was there. If I'd know better you are now more than happy because the oil got spilled." "Wha… what are you saying…" Yuna suddenly blushed and turned as red as tomato.

A/N:**_ BINGO!_** Looks like someone got the idea already! Nice work. Oh well, that always happens when you leave a cliff hanger that long. But anyways, let's get back to the story.

Everyone heard theme talked. They couldn't believe themselves thinking like a fool. They all know that their friends aren't like that. So out of frustration they laughed. Together they walked inside their room. They couldn't stop thinking about it; they couldn't stop thinking of what they would do if they are **DOING** what they think they are **DOING. **Gippal asked Rikku, "Hey, could I ask you a question?" "What is it?" Rikku asked back. "What if they really are **DOING** it? How would you react on it?" "Wow, that's kinda hard to answer. Well, let's see…" "Well…" "I think I would rush in to the room and stop her from going on." Rikku said blushing. "But don't you think that was just a bit nosy?" "Yeah, but…" then Rikku started crying. "Hey don't cry it's just for instance." "I know that, but knowing Yuna, I couldn't allow her to do it before I do." "WHAT THE HECK?" Gippal was shocked hearing Rikku said that. "Let's just go to sleep. This entire spying thing sure is very exhausting."

On the other hand, there's a different conversation happening on Paine's room. "Hey Paine, how'd you like me to massage you, ha?" Baralai asked. "Are you hungry? Cause I'm about to give you a knolled sandwich." Paine said angrily. _The nerve of that guy, He sure got a lot of guts saying those words to me._ "Hey, take it easy. I'm just kidding." "Good, causes if that's true, I don't know what I'm gonna do to you." "Oh, you're no fun. I'll just go to sleep." _Yeah, just go to sleep. You look better when you're sleeping. _Paine said on her mind.

Another day has passed, and as usual Tidus got up early this morning. Surprised of what he saw, he went to take a closer look. He saw Baralai in the table drinking some coffee. "Hey dude, what's up? You're up quite early today." Tidus asked. "Oh, hi there dude. What's up?" Baralai asked back. "Hey, are you listening to me? I said _what's up_ and you just asked me back." "Whoa, did you say something, I'm sorry, I wasn't listening." "Ok dude, spill the beans, what's your problem? Is it about Paine again?" "Bulls eye, you got it." "What is it about now?" "He can't talk to Paine without getting in a fight with her." Gippal said while making a cup of coffee. "Hey, how'd you know that? Didn't you just got up?" Tidus said. "No dude, you're wrong. He got up earlier than me." Baralai said "Is me or you guys just have a little problem?" Tidus asked. "You call my problem **little**? I can't talk to her without… you know." Baralai said. "Well, not me, I just happen to got up early today." Gippal said. "**WHATEVER! **Why don't you help our little friend here, while I make us some breakfast?**" **Tidus said.

While Tidus is cooking, Paine got out of bed. Baralai just sit there, his heads bowed, like he's just waiting for the end of the world. "Morning guys, what's up with him?" Paine asked pointing at Baralai. "Can you guess what?" Gippal said. "What, you mean the usual?" "Yup, you got it girl." Tidus said making Gippal look at him. At that same moment the two girls also got up. When Gippal got sight of Rikku h, he started walking towards her, hoping to ask her if she would want a cup of coffee. "Hey, kuut sunhehk Rikku, would you like a cup of coffee?" Gippal asked. "Oh, hi Gippy kuut sunhehk, thanks for the offer. Yes please." Rikku said. "It'll be my pleasure."

Meanwhile…

Paine is walking towards Baralai (in the kitchen) to have a little talk to him. Baralai, on the other hand, was aware that Paine was walking towards him. He was planning to take Paine in to their room to talk to her, but in some ways, he fell too uncertain to his plan. He can't understand what it is, but he figures, if he won't do it now, when? He know this is not yet the right time, but at least making a few things clear to Paine could at least make a little difference. He was having ha hard time to think of what to do. Time is getting neat and so is Paine. His heart was pumping faster than usual. But he made up his mind, he will do it.

Baralai stood up and told Paine in a low, gentle voice that he wants to talk to her in private. "Ha… what do you mean, where do you want to talk?" Paine asks in a panicking voice. "Don't be like that, I won't do anything to heart you, let's go to our room." Baralai said "Could you wait a minute, I still haven's eaten breakfast yet." Paine said. "That's ok, Tidus will bring you your breakfast if the food is ready and we still haven't come out of our room. Won't you Tidus?" Baralai said. "Yeah sure, don't you worry now." Tidus answered. "Bu…but…" Baralai immediately interrupted Paine just before she could finish what she going to say. "Please Paine, can't you at least grant my simplest wish?" Baralai said. "What, you call that a wish? That's more of a request." Paine said. "Request, wish, whatever, I just want to talk to you privately. Can you please go with me into our room and talk to me. Even for just a little while?" Baralai asked politely. "Oh, ok, since you put it that way."

The two of them both walked straight to their room. While the others just stood there staring at them thinking what will it be this time. Tidus didn't notice that the food he was frying was already burned, if Yuna hadn't seen it, Tidus would hurt himself. "Tidus, the food is already burned." Yuna said. "Yeah and soon you will also be burned there if you don't put that frying pan away from the fire. Tidus was panicking seeing the food got burned. As for Rikku , who always overreacts on most things, got a bucket full of water and threw it to Tidus making him soaking wet. "Oops, sorry Tidus, I guess I got a little carried away." Rikku said. "That's ok Rikku; you only did what you think you need to do."

They both got in to the room and………………………………………

A/N: That's it for now. I guess this one you won't be able to guess what will happed next. Ok, how bout this if you can guess what will happen next I'll update sooner that the last time, that took me 6 months before I update, ok. Just write your answer on along with your reviews. I'll be waiting for it! Oh I'll be updating the day that you can see at the authors note. I think you can guess what day that I am talking about. But don't think that I'm out of ideas, like we all Filipinos said "TRIP LANG" hehehehe. It'll be ready by Friday already, just waiting to be uploaded. Bye.

FOR THOSE WHO DON'T KNOW: kuut sunhehk stands for…

Kuutsunhehk

GoodmornIng


End file.
